Television sets and other consumer electronic devices typically use a plurality of Type “F” connectors to connect antennas, cable broadcast systems, and other inputs such as video cassette recorders (VCRs), digital video devices (DVDs) and the like to the television or device. The F connectors are usually part of a separate switch-like device which commonly referred to as an antenna switch. The antenna switch is mounted within the enclosure of the television or device with the F connectors extending out of the enclosure. Because these connectors are long, typically about 17 millimeters, and narrow, they tend to be quite vulnerable to damage due to lateral stress applied to the connector. Such side stress typically occures when a coaxial cable is screwed onto the F-Connector and the cable is pulled, such as when the television is pulled away from a wall from which the coaxial cable is extending, often breaking the electrical connection between the connector and the television or the main body of the antenna switch.
Therefore, it would be desirable to strengthen these F connectors and reduce their vulnerability to breakage.